Soñe un sueño
by anfernarusaku
Summary: y entonces se dio cuenta de que habia llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su destino,darse cuenta de que los sueños, no siempre se hacen realidad. song fic situado en un futuro de bleach, un poco de IchiRuki.


moshi, moshi! como estan todos, bueno, primero q nada est es mi primer fic de bleach! lo escribi en un dia algo malo asi q perdonen la atmosfera depresiva jeje, algunas aclaraciones del fic esq se situa en un futuro q m invente je, como no sabemos quien es en realidad el enemigo final (los que sigan el manga m entenderan) pues lo plasme hipoteticamente sin revelar mucho de el por la misma situacion. La historia es sobre la hija de ichigo y rukia. Espero les guste.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió la brisa, en ese lugar, era casi imperceptible; sin embargo, era suficiente para ella. Miro hacia arriba y la luna rojiza destello solitaria en un cielo sin estrellas.

La chica suspiro cansada, si, así era su mundo interno, oscuro y sangriento.

-Hikari, estas muy nostálgica-

Menciono un chico de cabello negro y ojos violeta, se sentó al lado de la chica delicadamente. El cabello de ambos era oscuro, así que fácilmente podrían confundirse con hermanos; mas la joven, poseía unos penetrantes ojos avellana, diferentes a los violeta de el.

-No es nada yume, solo pensaba en…-

-No tienes que decirlo, lo se muy bien, ambos somos uno mismo-

-si, es verdad-

Ella había estado recordando; recordando su vida cuando era feliz; cuando era inocente; cuando pensaba que con solo desearlo, las cosas se realizarían; cuando ellos estaban con ella.

Recordaba a su padre corriendo tras ella en el parque, siempre tan atento, intentando llenar el vacio que dejo ella…

**"soñé un sueño ya hace tiempo, cuando había esperanza y vivir valía la pena"**

Solía pensar que todos sus seres queridos nunca la abandonarían, que su amor perduraría por siempre. A veces cometía errores pero nunca se preocupo, ella creía que dios los perdonaría a todos.

**"Soñé que el amor no moriría nunca, soñé que dios estaría perdonando"**

-sueño que tendré esa bicicleta-

Su padre la miro y sonrió divertido.

-Los sueños no son para eso, se tienen para algo mas profundo, algo de tus sentimientos, no algo material-

Contesto el hombre mientras la miraba con esos ojos idénticos a los de ella.

-Entonces, un sueño seria como… ¿El sueño de volver a ver a mamá?-

El pequeño mechón oscuro cayó sobre el rostro de la niña, el mismo mechón de su madre.

El hombre pelinaranja oculto su mirada.

-si, tal vez ambos tengamos el mismo sueño…-

**"Yo era joven y valiente; y los sueños se hacían, usaban y desperdiciaban"**

-Hikari, es hora de que te vayas, el momento se aproxima-

La chica se sobre salto al oír la suave voz, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-si yume, tienes razón-

Se levanto torpemente y abrió los ojos. Una habitación pequeña e iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna; se alzo ante ella.

**"No había rescate que pagar, no canción sin cantar, ni vino sin probar"**

Aizen había muerto, eso todos lo habían visto, sin embargo, aquel nuevo enemigo venia a derrumbar las esperanzas nuevamente.

Ella nunca había visto a su padre así; Usando aquella Hakama negra, con la capa larga y fondo rojo. Sostenía su espada con tal fuerza, que la mano comenzaba a sangrarle.

Su padre, aquel hombre amoroso, serio y paciente, mostraba entonces un increíble odio en su mirada.

-Tu fuiste, eres tu maldito… ¡Fuiste tu quien mato a Rukia!-

**"pero los tigres vienen por la noche, con sus voces suaves como truenos"**

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la sola mención de su madre, su corazón se paralizo cuando vio a su padre correr hacia aquel sujeto.

De nada sirvió que sus tías trataran de apartarla, ella pudo verlo todo, la sangre surgiendo, su padre cayendo lentamente.

Aquel día lo supo, supo que sus estúpidos sueños eran una tontería, supo que la vida no era todo felicidad, supo que todo, algún día termina.

Desde ese día conoció la verdad, conoció a la sociedad de almas, a los hollows, a los arrancars, a todos ellos. Vivió en el seireitei, criada para pelear y sobrevivir a la batalla que vendría, la que en unas horas estaría por librar.

**"Al igual que te arrancan la ilusión. Al igual que vuelven tu sueño en vergüenza"**

Camino lentamente y abrió la puerta corrediza de una sola vez; afuera, una luna blanca iluminaba el firmamento, un luna muy distinta a la suya.

-¿estas lista Hikari?-

Menciono al lado suyo un chico pelinegro pero de unos profundos ojos turquesa. Hitsugaya Tori. Su mejor amigo. El cabello de su madre, los ojos de su padre.

-si, lo estoy-

Contesto Hikari acomodándose el Haori que recién había obtenido.

Capitana del 6º escuadrón, un titulo que no desearía tener.

La única persona que le hizo vislumbrar una esperanza, la que le abrió los ojos, la que le ayudo a crecer como shinigami, con quien desarrollo todas sus técnicas; su querido tío Byakuya.

Su asesinato fue el principio del fin, y también, el detonante para su bankai. Al ser la única descendiente Kuchiki, tuvo que toma el cargo.

Todo, terminaría esa noche, y TODO, dependía de ella.

Había veces que aun soñaba que su madre regresaría, que le diría "todo esta bien" y le sonreiría de esa manera que siempre mencionaba su padre.

Cuando ella volviera, serian madre e hija para siempre.

**"Y aun sueño que ella vendrá, que viviremos los años juntas"**

Ya tenia 15 años, ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan infantil? Ya no era una niña, sus días de infancia habían sido cortados hace mucho. Su madre, su padre, su tío, todos muertos, ninguno regresaría, un sueño imposible, como casi todo en su vida.

El chico y ella caminaron hasta la cima del monte de ejecuciones, los demás escuadrones ya los esperaban. Viéndolos a todos allí, la noche de la muerte de Byakuya apareció en su mente. Esa imagen, seria imposible de borrar.

**"Pero hay sueños que no pueden ser, y tormentas que no podemos superar"**

Miles de Hollows y decenas de arrancars hicieron su aparición; era el anuncio de la llegada de el, se acerco mas a la orilla y miro el Seireitei, tal vez, seria la ultima vez que lo haría.

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la miro intensamente, sin más, Hikari entendió su mirada.

-Hikari, yo…-

-No lo digas, no es necesario, yo también lo siento-

El joven la miro sorprendido pero comprendió, no era tiempo para declaraciones, y menos siendo tan obvias entre ambos.

-Tori, toma mi mano-

Finalizo ella extendiendo su brazo hacia el; el chico asintió y la sujeto con fuerza, no quería soltarla, quería permanecer así por siempre.

-Tal vez, si mi vida, hubiera sido diferente a todo esto, tendríamos otra oportunidad…-

Nunca se pensó la capitana del 6º escuadrón, siempre imagino a su padre junto a ella y a su madre ayudándola a comprar vestidos; su vida ahora era un infierno, y dependía de ella cambiarlo radicalmente.

**"Tuve un sueño en que mi vida seria, tan diferente a este infierno que estoy viviendo, tan diferente a hoy a lo que parecía"**

La batalla comenzó, y ambos se separaron, la chica se abrió paso y fue directamente a confrontar al jefe, el le sonrió de forma burlona, ella sostuvo su Zanpaktou, creada a partir de sus experiencias, la sangre derramada, y sus sueños frustrados.

-sangra, Dark Yume-

Susurro mientras una espada de un rojo obscuro aparecía entre sus manos. Estaba ahí, enfrentándose con el destino, pero al final una leve esperanza le ilumino el camino, tal vez su vida no era como lo soñaba, pero había tenido personas extraordinarias en ella, y eso hacia que todo valiera la pena.

Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se fundió con un sueño, un sueño que quizás…

Si podría volverse realidad…

**"Ahora mi vida a asesinado…**

**El sueño…**

**Que soñé…"**

**reviews pleasee!**


End file.
